1. Field of the Invention
1. This invention relates to a fluid drive motor of the type that might be used to drive a scrub brush for washing automobiles, boats, recreation vehicles or industrial appliances and fixtures, and more particularly to a fluid drive motor that incorporates a magnetic control assembly to control rotary reciprocation of the output shaft of the fluid motor so as to impart a rotary reciprocating motion to a utilization device mounted on the shaft, such as a scrub brush, or other device.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,626,527 2,627,251 2,981,240 3,013,531 3,192,865 3,771,420 3,965,801 4,188,857 4,291,613 4,509,402 ______________________________________
Applicants are of course aware that there are many different mechanisms that utilize the flow and/or pressure of a fluid, either gaseous or liquid, to power a gear train or a shaft to drive a variety of utilization devices. Such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,527 which discloses a novel snap-action valve mechanism for reciprocating a piston in a fluid driven motor. While this patent is silent as to applications in which this mechanism might be used, it is apparent that such a mechanism might be used, for example, in driving a windshield wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,251 also discloses a fluid operated motor for driving a windshield wiper, and is adapted to be operated by a difference in pressure acting upon opposite sides of a shiftable member such as a piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,240 relates to a device which utilizes the pressure of a flowing fluid to actuate a meter for measuring the amount of flow of such fluid. Such a device might be used for instance, in a gas meter to measure the cubic feet of a gas that passes through the meter, or in a water meter to measure the amount of water delivered to a residence, for example. It is noted that none of the foregoing three patents are susceptible to operation when a substantial retarding force is applied to the member that is driven by the fluid motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,531 is directed to a valve structure as might be used in an air motor of the type used in a lubricant gun for driving a lubricant pump in the gun. The principal object of this invention is the provision of a simplified valve construction which provides a positive, reliable snap action of the valve at the ends of the stroke of the piston of the air motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,865 relates to an apparatus for pumping fluids by the use of hydraulic power such as, for example, a flow of hydraulic fluid from a gear or vane-type pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,420 relates to a device for converting a stream of liquid, such as water or hydraulic fluid, into a succession of liquid pulses. The pulses are formed by opening and closing a valve placed in a fluid flow path, and magnetic forces are used to accomplish valve actuation, and employ a pressure differential across the valve to render the magnetic elements effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,801 relates to an abrading device in which the abrading element operates in a straight line and is driven by compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,857 also relates to a pneumatic sanding and rubbing machine as might be used in woodworking or fine furniture finishing. This device utilizes a shoe portion carrying the abrading material, reciprocating motion of the piston that drives the shoes being achieved by means of pneumatic valving employing a rotatable valving member which is driven by a rack and pinion gear assembly in response to motion of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,613 relates to a safety device of the type that might be used, for instance, on a press or shear for sheet metal to disable the machine should the pneumatic control system exhibit faulty behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,402 relates to a magnetic snap action directional control valve mechanism for use with a fluid pressure actuated reciprocating motor or pump.